Love in Venice
by Miki Bidan
Summary: She was found half buried in the snow, waiting for death to come and take her...but instead she found new friends and perhaps someone else...who healed the wounds of her past...Scipio and Original character. Read and Review please!
1. It started on a cold night

_**Love in Venice...**_

_**This is my first Thief Lord story. I had read the book a long time ago and I didn't know we could write fan fictions on books too! I hope my story is good. I really, really hope! **_

_**But then I don't find it as good as others…**_

_**:) Please read and review. Constructive criticism accepted with open arms but no flames please.**_

_**This story is about Scipio and Rosa (my made up character).**_

_**Hope you enjoy. Be sure to leave a review!**_

_**I don't own 'The Thief Lord' (not the book nor the movie). All I own is Rosa:)**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**1. It started on a cold night…**_

It was cold. Mid winter was no joke in Venice. Especially during the nights when it use to grow ten times colder. Though it wasn't snowing, cold droughts swept across the street. The moon cast its beautiful gaze over the sleeping city. Not a soul on the road. Everything was quiet…

Prosper, Hornet, Boniface, Mosca and Riccio made their way straddling through the snow quietly. Bo shivered as another gust of cold wind swept over his partially covered feet. Hornet took Bo in her arms so that she could shield him from the cold. The last thing they wanted is Bo getting sick when they didn't have money for enough food.

Even someone as thick and strong as Mosca shivered in the deathly cold which had struck Venice. The snow which lay thickly on the ground muffled their footsteps. Not a single sound was heard. Silence hung like heavy mist in the air.

A sudden sob broke the silence which hung heavily over the street. Prosper, Bo and Hornet jumped. Another sob came through. Mosca's head turned sideways to the dark alley. The sobs were coming from there.

They looked at each other. They heard a gasp and another sob.

"What is that?" Hornet suddenly whispered, mist forming in front of her mouth. Prosper looked at her.

"Sounds like someone's crying to me," he whispered softly.

"Shall we go and see?" Bo's small voice squeaked. Hornet turned to Riccio and Mosca who looked confused too. Bo jumped in Hornet's arms as another sob issued from the dark alley.

"Let's check it out," Mosca said suddenly. He walked forward, his hands besides him, ready to fight if anything went wrong. They looked around. The alley seemed empty except for a few trash cans which lay half buried in the snow.

Bo suddenly tugged at Hornet's arm and pointed at a dark distant corner. They saw a small lump…shivering and partially covered in snow. Hornet immediately tapped Mosca on his shoulder and pointed to the lump. Mosca nodded and signalled the other three to follow behind him.

They made their way cautiously. The small lump was shivering and sobs and gasps issued from it. Mosca lowered himself and opened his mouth, "Hello?"

The lump suddenly stopped moving. Mosca pulled the rough sack over gently and gasped. The others crowded to see what had happened. All of them looked in amusement. Long, curly black locks fell to the ground.

A young girl looked up at them. Her pale face was weak and fragile. Her eyes were huge and brown and filled with tears. Her cheeks were pale and tear stained.

She looked up at them helplessly. Hornet was the first one to speak.

"Er…hello, I'm sorry but what are you doing outside on such a cold night? You might get sick you know," she said uncertainly. The young girl looked away and then looked back at them. She parted her thin colourless lips and closed them.

It was just as if she was saying something. Bo suddenly jumped out of Hornet's arm and onto the snow covered ground. He walked to the girl and put his hand on hers. She looked at him.

"You're cold," he said to her, "Come with us; Hornet'll give you some hot chocolate. That'll warm you up for sure!!"

Prosper looked at Hornet who shrugged. They couldn't disobey Bo! He'd wake up the whole city if he didn't get his way!! He was worse than Scipio for that matter.

Propser glanced at Mosca and Riccio who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Mosca gave a grunt. "Come on, let's go!" he held out a hand for the young girl who hesitated.

"Come on!" Hornet said gently. The young girl looked at Hornet who smiled. Her lips twisted into a small smile as she took his hand. As soon as Mosca pulled her to her feet she lost balance and began tripping but Prosper was quick. He held her arm to stop her from falling face down into the snow.

"You're weak," Mosca said, "I'll carry you." Mosca lifted the young girl's frail body on his back. She was really light and hardly had any weight. They made their way through the snow slowly towards the Star- Palace. The crooked sign 'STELLA' was covered with snow and so was the neon sign.

They entered the blissfully warm theatre. Though it wasn't _that _warm it was warmer than outside.

"I'll make some hot chocolate, lay her on one of my mattresses," Hornet whispered as she disappeared to make hot chocolate. Mosca laid her down on one of Hornet's mattresses.

She looked like she was asleep. Her eyes were closed and a serene look lay on her face. Prosper grabbed a moth eaten blanket and covered her.

Hornet came walking with some hot chocolate. They could see thick steam wafting out of the cracked china cup.

"Here," she said sitting on her knee, gently handing out the cup so that the hot chocolate wouldn't spill. The girl looked at her and then at the cup.

Hornet looked back at her. She looked questioningly at everyone. "Drink it," Prosper whispered.

Hornet pointed at the cup and said, "Hot chocolate." She thought the girl didn't understand English. The girl pointed a shivering finger at the chocolate and then at her questioningly.

Everybody nodded vigorously. She slowly sat up, wincing a bit. With shaking hands she grasped the cup lightly. Slowly and cautiously she held the cup to her lips.

"Take care, it must be hot," Hornet said. She blew on the brown liquid gently. Then she kissed the rim of the cup and poured in some of the liquid in her mouth.

A tingling and warm sensation gushed through her veins. She felt warm and full as she gulped the whole cup in one go.

"Whoa! Relax! You might get a stomach upset if you drink like that!!" Riccio said as she handed back the cup to Hornet. The girl smiled at him.

"Thank-you," she whispered in a hoarse whisper. Hornet smiled. "No problem! What is your name?" she asked gently.

The girl looked at the starry curtain and whispered, "Rosa."

"Hello, Rosa, I'm Bo!" Bo skipped to her and held out his small hand. She smiled and gently shook his hand.

She smiled.

"I'm Prosper, Bo's elder brother," Prosper said as he moved in the front.

"You can call me Hornet!" Hornet said as she got up.

"I'm Mosca," Mosca gave a smile.

"And I'm Riccio!" Riccio said cockily giving a toothless grin.

"I guess you must be tired. You must sleep now. I hope you don't mind this blanket but this is the best we have," Hornet said. Rosa shook her head.

"I'm comfortable," She whispered. Her voice was so hoarse that she could only whisper. The hot chocolate had brought back some of her voice though.

She lay back on the soft moth eaten mattress. It was very comfortable. She could hear footsteps go in different directions.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to wake me up," Hornet said to her. Rosa looked up at the black vast ceiling of the theatre. Her eyes turned to the starry curtain. She loved the stars which shimmered due to the naked light cast by the light bulbs.

The light was suddenly switched off by somebody and the whole vast theatre was plunged into darkness. Rosa shivered as she closed her eyes tight. She felt scared due to this sudden empty vastness but a comforting thought crossed her mind… they were all still there.

Hornet, Bo, Prosper, Riccio and Mosca.

Rosa smiled to herself as she was plunged into a world of sweet dreams.

* * *

Scipio entered the theatre silently, as silently as a cat. He walked suavely as he usually did, holding his head high. He gave a sigh of exhaustion and removed his mask.

He looked around for his accomplices in the dark theatre. He saw five lumps at one corner of the theatre.

He smiled to himself and walked forward. Then he stopped.

Five?

Did he count it right?

One, he counted, two, three, four, five?!

As far as he could remember they didn't have any fifth member to his group excluding him. He walked slowly towards the small group which lay huddled in the darkness, deep asleep.

He could make out Prosper and Bo huddled on one mattress. He could also make out Mosca with his radio besides him. There was Riccio under a pile of soft toys and Hornet slept there with books piling besides her bed. Then who was the fifth person?!

Just as he was going to reach the last mattress he heard a movement and before he knew it he felt two arms slowly encircle around his shoulder.

"SCIP!!"

A small voice squealed in delight. Scipio smiled.

"Bo?"

Bo slid off Scipio's shoulders. Scipio looked at Bo who beamed. They heard groans and grunts. The others were waking up.

Just as Riccio was about to reach the light switch Hornet exclaimed in a low voice, "Don't switch the light!! Light the candles. It might wake her up."

Riccio nodded and then he lit the candles.

"Who?" Scipio asked in a demanding tone. Hornet pressed her finger to her lips.

"Shh…she's tired and sick, the poor girl," she whispered. Scipio's eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"_Who_?!" he asked.

"Rosa, of course!" Bo answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Rosa who?" Scipio asked, really angry now.

"We found her on the street, cold and shivering. We couldn't leave her there so we brought her," Hornet said.

"I guess you won a lottery, considering the amount of money you have. Do you think you can afford another mouth to feed?!!" Scipio asked, hotly.

Mosca got up.

"Scipio, she was _cold _and _shivering_!"

"If you start bring cold and shivering people from the streets then you guys will have to live on the streets _cold _and _shivering_!" Scipio's voice rang through the theatre.

Nobody spoke for a moment. Then suddenly they heard a moan. Everybody's eyes turned to the small bundle which lay there.

"What happened to her?" Riccio asked softly. She moaned again.

"Nightmare," Mosca whispered.

All of them crowded around her. She was asleep but she had a troubled expression on her face. Scipio looked at her. He could see her in the candle light. She wasn't pretty, she was pale and thin. The only thing which was beautiful about her was her hair. They shone brightly in the candle light.

They were spread over her body and face. Scipio suddenly found himself staring at her. He looked away and walked to the other corner to the theatre.

"Scipio!!" a low whisper brought him back to the group.

Rosa moaned.

"What?" Scipio asked in an irritated whisper.

"She's saying something!" Prosper said.

All of them lowered.

"No, daddy, I'm sorry. Please! Don't hit!! It hurts, daddy!!"

She moaned. Suddenly a small tear fell out of her closed eye and rolled down her cheek.

"She's having a nightmare!" Prosper whispered.

"What should we do?" Riccio turned to Scipio.

"Wake her up then," Scipio said without thinking.

"We can't. She's too tired," Hornet whispered.

"She's crying, Hornet!!" Bo's frightened whisper made them worry too.

Hornet reached out and shook her gently.

"Rosa? Rosa?"

Rosa slowly opened her eyes. She didn't know what was happening at first. Then she realised four familiar faces staring at her. Her eyes suddenly caught unfamiliar black ones. Scipio stared at her. Her huge brown eyes stared back.

"Rosa?" Hornet whispered. Rosa looked at Hornet.

"Are you ok?" Mosca asked slowly.

"You were having a nightmare," Riccio said.

Rosa's eyes searched the ceiling.

"Rosa?" Bo suddenly whispered. Rosa looked at Bo.

She sat up suddenly. "I'm sorry, did I wake you guys up?" she asked in a small voice.

"No! Well, Scip woke me up!!" Bo said cheerfully.

"Scip?"

Rosa looked at Scipio who looked away at once.

"Scipio, he means," Prosper added. Rosa tried to give Scipio a smile but he looked away arrogantly.

"Hornet, I need to talk to you," Scipio suddenly announced.

"Huh?"

Before she knew it, Hornet was pulled into a corner by Scipio.

"Why did you bring her here?! What if she tells anyone about us?!" he asked impatiently.

"She won't, Scipio!" Hornet whispered hotly.

"Well, I don't trust her," Scipio said.

"Don't! But I do trust her and so do the others," Hornet said looking at the small group at the other end of the theatre.

"Whatever," Scipio muttered in an exasperated voice, "If she blabbers out something then we're all dead, ok?!"

Hornet made an impatient noise. "Scipio, you're such a snob. You don't want to see what she's going through. She was horrid when we first found her. Buried in the snow, do you hear me? _Buried in the snow_!"

Scipio glanced over to the small group.

"Humph! Do whatever you want but if she gives us away then all of us are dead!" Scipio declared hotly. Hornet turned and walked to the others not giving the slightest glance to Scipio's glares.

Rosa looked up at Hornet and smiled.

"I think we must all sleep now," Hornet announced, "And Bo, you must sleep now. It's not very healthy for you to stay awake!"

Hornet lifted protesting Bo and put him gently on his mattress. "Go to sleep, Bo," she said gently.

"I don't!! All of you aren't going to sleep…"

"All of us are going to sleep now, Bo," Scipio said suddenly. Bo looked at him.

"Really?"

Scipio nodded. "Go to sleep now, Bo," he said. Bo nodded and placed his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

Scipio looked around. Everybody was settling back to their mattresses. He eyed Rosa who had closed her eyes trying to sleep. With a sigh he turned.

He glanced back on more time to catch a sight of beautiful black hair glinting in the candle light. He walked out of the theatre.

* * *

_**Lame? Good? Do tell me:)**_

_**Miki Bidan**_


	2. Why is he so rude!

**Hey, guys!**

**I'm back with a new chapter. I love to see that people have reviewed! Thank you, those who have reviewed. **

**I really appreciate reviews, honestly, so don't forget to review! No flames please! **

**Thanks to—**

**Inkysubstance- Thank you for the review. It's not a stupid question. I'll tell you about the ages—**

**Let's say Scipio is 15, Prosper is 14, Bo is 8, Hornet is 14, Mosca is 17, Riccio is 13, Rosa is 14. I hope that cleared the confusion! Thank you and keep reading and reviewing!**

**Me—**

**Lol! Yeah, I haven't read the book in awhile. I am reading it now. I'm sorry for that mistake. I didn't notice it!**

**Rosa is 14. **

**Lee Pyro—**

**Oh, thank you for the review! Well, I'll try to improve!**

**joyfulangel319—**

**Hi!! Well, you haven't added me on yahoo or msn! Do it soon! Can't wait to chat with you:) keep reading please! Thank you for the comments. I'm glad you liked the format. I thought it'd be nice to write it like that! Oh yeah, about my grammar, I'm working on it:)**

**Ok, I have had reviews asking me about Scipio's reaction. Well, let's say he's gotten a bit paranoid about his identity or he hasn't been able to steal anything since his dad is always at home or something like that and he doesn't want another burden. Orrrr…he seems to like Rosa but he does not want to show it:P**

**So, shall we go ahead with chapter 2?**

* * *

_**Chapter 2. **_

_**Why is he so rude?!**_

Rosa didn't know what woke her up. Whether it was the sound of Bo skipping across the theatre or of Riccio dropping the metal cup with a loud 'thud'. Whatever it was she sure felt all healthy and warm. She opened her eyes and looked around.

It took a few minutes to register where she was and what had happened in the night. She sat up slowly and looked around.

"Rosa!!"

Bo came running towards her and skipped around happily.

"How do you feel?" he asked cheerfully.

"Very hale and hearty!" Rosa replied surprised to find her voice back.

Bo smiled and took her hand. "Come, do you want some tea? Hornet's making some!!"

Rosa smiled and got up slowly. She winced a bit as a little spasm shot through her left hip. Bo frowned as he looked back at her.

"You ok?" he asked. Rosa nodded. "Yes, only I feel little stiff. I need to stretch," she replied. Bo nodded. She followed him, his fingers held firmly in his little hands.

Hornet looked up and smiled.

"Buogiorno!" she greeted.

Rosa smiled back.

"Buogiorno!" she greeted back.

"Rosa wants some tea!" Bo said loudly. Hornet smiled adoringly at Bo.

"Sure, Bo, why don't you take Rosa around the theatre whilst I make tea for her?" Hornet said to Bo.

"Ok! You come with me for now, Rosa, Hornet's making tea for you in the mean time, ok?" Bo said to Rosa explaining her as if she was a very small child. Rosa nodded.

"Why not?!" Rosa said.

"…And this is from where we have to escape if there is any emergency!" Bo finished pointing at a small wooden door.

"Emergency, has there been any emergency ever?" Rosa asked, interested.

"Hmm…not yet, I guess not till now," Bo said importantly. He was really enjoying showing Rosa around. It made him feel important. Rosa looked around the old broken down theatre.

"Nice place to hide, you've got there," she said, "Thank you for showing me around, Bo, you're a wonderful guide!"

Bo beamed. "Thanks!"

By the time they went back to Hornet, tea was ready and the others were sitting on the floor in a circle sipping on theirs. Rosa gratefully gulped down her cup tea.

"Thank you very much, Hornet, I'm really grateful for whatever you guys have done for me," Rosa said as she put the cup down gently and slowly got up.

"Hey, hey! Where're you going?!" Prosper asked suddenly. Everyone's eyes turned to Rosa who looked back.

"I have to go now, honestly I don't want to be a burden to you guys," she said slowly. She waited for their response.

"No, don't go!" Bo suddenly spoke up. Rosa looked at Bo who got up and walked to her. He took her hand in his and pulled her gently towards the small group.

"Bo, I don't think-"

"Stay, Rosa, please," Hornet suddenly said.

"Hornet, I'm sorry, but I ca-"

"No, Rosa, please stay," Mosca said.

Rosa stared at the five people in front of her. They were sincerely pleading her to stay. She sighed and smiled.

"Guys, I don't know how to thank you fo-" she was cut off by Prosper.

"Don't keep thanking us, Rosa, save it for some other time!" he said and gave her a grin. She smiled back. She felt a gentle tug and looked down at Bo who tugged her towards the group. She went and sat there. All of them sat there for sometime, talking and laughing.

Rosa had never felt happier. All of them were laughing their heads off at a stupid joke which Riccio had cracked till they heard a knock at the door.

Thinking the least she could do to return their favour by opening the door she excused herself and walked along the long dark entrance way towards the door. She fiddled with the rusty latch for a few seconds before opening the rotten wooden door.

"Don't you guys understand, why didn't you ask me the pass-"

Scipio stopped. He looked directly into her brown eyes. She looked back at him, surprised. Then suddenly she muttered a feeble, "Hello."

Scipio looked away and closed the door behind him. Not taking any notice of her; he walked past her towards the theatre.

Feeling hurt, Rosa returned quietly to the theatre to find all of them sitting in a group at on end of the stage. She was about to walk towards them but then she remembered her brief meeting with Scipio a few seconds ago and thought better of it. She turned around and walked towards the red, ruined seats.

She sat on one of them, staring at the beautiful curtain. She smiled as she remembered the stars she used to see in the night from her bedroom window…

At once she stopped that thread of thoughts there itself. She didn't want to think anything about the past. She should think about the present and future. She rested her head back and closed her eyes. Humming a small tune under her breath she tried to remember the beautiful statue of a winged lion she had seen at a square. It was indeed pretty.

Her eyes flew open as she heard someone shout. Her head jerked sideways to find Prosper and Scipio looking daggers at each other. Mosca was between them, trying to separate them and Hornet was with Bo who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"_Why do they fight?_" Rosa wondered as she looked at Scipio backing away. He lifted his coat which lay on the ground besides him and walked across the theatre. Rosa stared at him as he passed her. As he did, he glanced back at her. She felt herself looking at him.

His expression didn't look friendly but mysterious. Rosa felt her cheeks heating under his gaze even though he was three feet away from where she was standing.

He turned and moved swiftly out of theatre.

Rosa watched him walking out of the theatre. She looked at the starry blue curtain again.

_Were they talking about me?_

Rosa wondered why she thought of that. She got up and looked at the little group which had scattered. Hornet glanced around and spotted her.

"Hey! Come here!" Hornet called. Rosa walked to Hornet.

"Rosa, do you want to stay here with Bo or do you want to come with Prosper and me for shopping?" Hornet asked. Rosa looked around. She spotted Bo looking at her with hopeful eyes. She would have rather gone out with Hornet and Prosper for shopping but…

"I'll stay here with Bo," Rosa replied and Bo beamed. Bo skipped away from them towards Prosper.

"Hey, Hornet," Rosa said suddenly in a low voice, "I heard some…er…arguments going on…what were they about?"

Hornet didn't meet her eyes.

"It's…er…something about that guy…called Barbarossa, he wanted something and…" Hornet suddenly changed the subject, "Scipio came in the morning because he had some important business to take care of."

Hornet moved away. Rosa looked at her. She couldn't make out anything she just said.

"What do you mean?" she asked in a small voice but Hornet was already away putting Riccio's comics in a neat stacks.

"Rosa," someone called. Rosa turned to face Prosper.

"If you need anything, Mosca's in the back alley. He's repairing his boat, ok?" Prosper said. Rosa nodded.

"Ok, bye," she said. Prosper smiled. "Take care of Bo, bye!"

Rosa watched Hornet and Prosper walk out of the theatre and Riccio sprinting off behind them.

Mosca was already out in the back alley.

Rosa sat down on the ground as she heard the door shut.

"Bo!" she called out. Her voice rang through the theatre. She heard the patter of small feet behind her.

Two arms wrapped themselves around her neck.

"Boo!!"

Rosa giggled.

"I'm not scared so easily, Bo!"

Bo pouted.

"Aww…come sit here!" Rosa giggled and patted the floor. Bo plopped down besides her.

"I like your hair!" Bo said suddenly. Rosa smiled.

"Really?"

Bo nodded.

"But I like yours better!" Rosa patted his pale golden hair.

"Scipio says it's golden like the sunshine!" Bo declared.

"Scipio, isn't he the guy who came in the morning?" Rosa asked, wanting to talk more about Scipio. Bo nodded.

"Yes, he's very busy, you know!" Bo said importantly.

"Oh, is he famous?" Rosa asked. Bo nodded. "Yes, he's the Thief Lord after all!"

"Thief Lord? You mean like a burglar?" Rosa asked, her eyes widening. Bo paused.

"You can say that, m'lady! And I'm his humble assistant!" Bo said bowing.

Rosa chuckled. "Oh, Mr. Humble Assistant, please do tell me more about your master!"

Bo gazed around thinking.

"Well, Scipio steals and brings things for us so that we can sell them to a greasy shop owner called Barbarossa," Bo said matter-of-factly, "And then we can buy things for ourselves with that money!"

"Oh, but stealing is bad," Rosa said. Bo looked at her uncertainly. "I dunno, Prosper says that too." He said quietly.

"Whatever Prosper says is right!" Rosa said patting Bo's head.

Bo looked around. "Thanks to Scipio that we're here," he said. "Oh, so, did you run away from home?" Rosa asked. Bo nodded.

"My aunt wanted to separate me from my brother," he said. "What about your mother and your father?" Rosa asked before she could stop herself.

"They died," Bo looked at the floor. Rosa could have kicked herself for asking that.

"Bo, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok, Rosa, now I'm happy here with my friends! And besides I have you too!" Bo said and suddenly gave Rosa a small hug.

"Bo, you're soooo cute!" Rosa said smiling.

"Tell me about you, why were you in the snow? You could have got a cold, you know!" Bo said. Rosa laughed. "Well, I ran away from home too," she paused, "But under different circumstances." She looked at the large curtain lost in thought.

"Rosa?"

Rosa looked at Bo. "Yes, Bo?"

Bo smiled shyly. "You're cute too."

Rosa felt herself go red. "I'm not! You're cuter!"

Bo pouted. "Oh no! _You're _cuter!"

"No no, you're _cuter cuter_!"

"No, you're _cuter cuter cuter_!!!"

"You're _cuter cuter cuter cuter_!!"

"You're _cuter cuter cuter cuter cuter cuter cuter cuter cuter cuter cuter cuter_!!"

Bo smiled in triumph. "I won!" Bo said.

"Oh no, you didn't!"

With that Rosa turned to tickle Bo. Bo gasped and laughed at the same time.

"You're ticklish!" Rosa said as she tickled cackling Bo. Rosa stopped. Bo gasped, panting hard.

"See, _I _won!" Rosa said in triumph.

Bo pouted but then he got up and yelled, "Tag!!" and ran off. Rosa sighed. Bo would never give up! She got up and ran off behind him. She caught up with him easily, picked him up and tickled him.

"No, Rosa!! Stop!! It tickles!!" Bo squealed. Rosa laughed.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Rosa walked to the door. She pulled up the rusty latch and opened the rotting door. Prosper and Hornet stood at the door.

"Hey!" Prosper greeted as Rosa moved aside to give them way.

"Hi, you're back!" Rosa said as she moved aside to let him and Hornet in. "What did you bring today, Prop?" Bo asked.

Prosper grinned. "I brought cakes for you," he said. Bo squealed. "And sausages and bread!" Hornet smiled.

"Tonight we're going to celebrate the arrival of a new member in out crew!" Prosper cried out as he put down the huge bulging bags in excitement.

Hornet looked at Rosa who went red. "Uh…celebration for me?" she asked quietly, astounded.

Prosper took her hands in his and swung her around gently.

"Of course!" he said, "There'll be music and dance and a feast!" he said swinging her hands. Bo squealed in excitement. Hornet laughed. Rosa giggled.

"Thank you very much!" she said.

"No problem, Rosa, and now, we're all best friends, so, no 'thank yous' and 'sorrys'!" Hornet laughed. Rosa smiled.

* * *

"To Rosa!" Prosper stood up, his glass of juice held high in salute, "Our new comrade!"

Rosa blushed slightly. They sat on an old wooden table Mosca dragged down from the store room. Dinner was not grade but wonderfully satisfying. It was quite a spread-

Sausages, bread, pasta, olives, cakes, juice and fruits.

Riccio burped after his third glass of juice. He stretched and leaned back on the chair.

"I wonder when Scipio will come with his loot," he sighed sleepily. Hornet glanced around the theatre.

"He won't be there yet, it's too early for him," she said.

"Yeah, can't he sleep for once?!" Prosper said, "It's so annoying when he comes like that in the middle of the night! It's be better if he'd come in the morning like he did today!"

"Yeah, Scipio does irritate me with his mid night arrivals!" Riccio said sleepily, "I wish I could have given him an advice to sleep early!"

"Why don't you, Riccio?!"

All of them jumped as a voice echoed through the theatre. Scipio walked in, pulling off his mask. He looked at the table.

"My, my, what a spread…" he said eyeing the food, "May I know the reason for this celebration?"

"It's a way to welcome Rosa in our crew!!" Bo said before Prosper could reply. Scipio raised his one eyebrow.

"Oh, Welcome, _signora_," he said looking at Rosa but he sounded cold.

Rosa nodded, feeling weird under his gaze. "Th-thank you," she said in a small voice. Scipio looked at the others.

"I have a small assignment for all of you," he said importantly. Rosa noticed everyone had tensed up. Even Riccio, who was on the verge of sleeping, was sitting upright.

"Tomorrow night, I want Prosper and Hornet to go to Barbarossa and get some more money from him," he threw a sack in front of them,

"Mosca," he said turning to Mosca, "I want you and Riccio to keep a watch on the huge mansion behind the huge square where there are winged horses, got me?" he looked around. They nodded.

"What about Rosa?" Bo asked suddenly, he knew he wouldn't be allowed to go anywhere at night. Scipio's black eyes flickered at Rosa who looked puzzled.

"Let our new member _stay_ in the theatre and look after it," he said in an arrogant tone. Rosa felt her heart sinking. Why was he so cold and rude?! He turned to walk away.

"But," she said suddenly, alarming everyone and herself too. "But why can't I go?"

Scipio turned around, surprised.

His eyes narrowed.

"Well, let's say that new members are not as trustable as the old ones!" he said and turned around to walk out leaving a ringing silence behind.

* * *

**How was it? I know I've totally changed Scipio's character but please bear with me! Bye bye! Do review!**

**Miki Bidan**


	3. This can't be happening!

**Hello!**

**I'm back, sorry for the late update but I had my semesters and I really had to work hard for them. Anyway, let's go on to the next chapter!**

**First of all the thanks—**

**Inkysubstance- yes that's the point. I'm glad you like the format! When I was writing about Bo in chapter 2 I was all giggly. :P thanks for the review.**

**Lee Pyro- Thanks for your honest opinion. Well, I guess I musnt make it so separate but try to make good paragraphs so that it easier for people to read. :) thanks for the review.**

**Everyone! I appreciate reviews and please do review as reviews keep me going! On to the next chapter...**

* * *

_**Chapter 3.**_

_**This can't be happening!**_

_"Well, let's say that new members are not as trustable as the old ones!"_

Rosa cursed lightly under her breath as she turned over.

"What does he think of himself?" she muttered under her breath as she looked up into the vast darkness that had invaded the theatre. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but her mind didn't exactly obey her. She sighed and sat up. She wished she didn't have the spicy sausage. She got up and thought of getting some milk for herself.

Yes, that would help her to sleep…

She got up, sighing and groped around in the darkness. She searched for a candle and match sticks. After a few minutes of groping and fumbling she got a match stick and a half melted candle. With shaking hands she lit the candle and looked around. The candle didn't have much light to fill the theatre. It hardly shed any light. She looked at the sleeping figures of the others. She knew where the milk and other stuff were kept. She walked quietly, taking care not to wake up the others.

Humming a small tune under her breath, she poured herself some milk in a cracked cup she found. She drank it thankfully. The milk was indeed soothing for her stomach. She decided to take a small stroll around the theatre.

Though she was intimidated by the huge, swallowing darkness that surrounded her, she could muster up some courage to walk around for a while. She touched the starry curtain with her fingers.

_Twinkle twinkle little star…_

A nostalgic melody suddenly filled her mind.

_How I wonder what you are?_

She looked around at the huge screen.

_Up above the world so high…_

A smile graced her lips and she turned around and walked to the door. She opened the rusty latch quietly and stepped outside in the cold air. She sat down on one of the steps which ran deep down into the water. She smiled as she saw the silver orb and the small silver dots around it shining brightly in the sky reflected in the dark endless water.

_Like a diamond in the sky!_

She stared at ripples created in the water due to the cold wind and the shapes distorting suddenly.

_"Twinkle twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder how you are?_

_Up above the world so high…_

_Like a diamond in the sky!"_

_The piano ended on a beautiful note. Everyone clapped but she clapped the loudest. Marie looked at her._

_"You sing really well, Rosa!" she said. Rosa blushed. "Thank you," she said politely not knowing how to react to praises. Marie pinched her cheek gently and laughed. _

_"Now, children, let's sing 'Baa Baa Black Sheep'!" _

_All the children cheered and everything went silent as the piano struck its first note._

Rosa felt herself jerk awake from her slumber. She lay down on the cold stone steps. An empty feeling entered her stomach as she got up and walked towards the theatre. The candle light was weak and faded a bit as she entered. Rosa's eyes travelled over the huge theatre. How homely it was here. But she missed her home too…her home...sweet home…

Rosa felt her eyes sting.

_No, don't cry!!!_

She wiped her eyes quickly and settled on the rug which was hers. She pulled the old blanket over her head and curled up like a small mouse; she closed her eyes tight and tried to think about some thing nice, like Hornet's pasta or the cakes they had eaten. Her thoughts turned to a certain raven haired boy.

_Hmph! Who does he think he is??_

But her next thought was

_Why does he act like that? I feel so hurt…_

A kind of pain gripped her heart. She sighed. She was getting sleepy now but her thoughts used to make her restless.

_Scipio, the Thief Lord, eh?_

Rose whispered slowly again. She loved the name Scipio and wondered what it meant. Before she could think of anything else she felt extremely tried and her eyes closed. She fell asleep instantly…

"Buogiorno!"

Rosa opened her eyes. She spotted a smiling Bo above her.

"Oh, Buogiorno, Bo! Did you sleep well?" she replied as she slowly got up.

"Uh huh! I had a dream, Rosa," Bo said sitting down besides her, "About a winged horse taking me away from Aunt Esther and destroying her best dress!"

Bo giggled. Rosa smiled at him, amused.

"Did you have a dream?" Bo asked, tilting his head to one side. Rosa's eyes flickered towards the starry curtain.

"Hmm…yes, I did," she said slowly.

"What was it about?" Bo asked, eagerly.

"Hmm…it was about my home," Rosa said, her heart filling with emotions as she remembered her small cottage.

"How was your home?" Bo asked, in an innocent voice. Rosa's face lit up as she remembered the sunny garden and the blue sky. "It was pretty…we had a small garden which was always full of roses!"

"You love roses?" Bo asked.

Rosa's eyes filled with happiness as she relieved the feeling she had at home.

"What was it like? Where you lived before?" Bo asked.

Rosa closed her eyes and said, "It was pretty…I remember sitting in the garden…the garden was full of roses and there was a small bench where we could sit. I remember on a summer's day, the sky used to be as blue as forget-me-nots and then there used to be a small stream of sweet, crystal clear water near by. The sound of trickling water used to mingle with the sound of the breeze which would carry the fragrance of roses around…"

Bo looked at her wide eyed. "That's so pretty," he said. "Uh huh," Rosa said getting up from her rug. She picked up the blanket and folded it up properly. She rolled up the rug and put the blanket and rug neatly in one corner.

"Tell me more!!" Bo begged. Rosa smiled. "Ok, sit here, I'll tell you some stories!"

"Hey, Rosa!" Rosa turned to face Hornet. "You awake?" Hornet asked. "Yes, I was just going to tell Bo some fairy tales," she said as Hornet sat down besides her.

"Why don't you tell the both of us?" Hornet said. Rosa laughed. "Ok! So, once upon a time…"

* * *

"Scipio, sit still!!"

Dottor Massimo's voice rang out through the dining hall. Scipio sat up suddenly. His spoon fell down to the floor with a loud clang. He looked up with guilt. His father glared. "How many times should I tell you to concentrate while eating?!" he barked.

"Tell me that a thousand times but I'm not going to listen," Scipio muttered under his breath.

"What?!!" Dottor Massimo barked again.

"No-nothing, father," Scipio stuttered looking below at his plate full of expensive food.

"I've got a guest coming tonight so I want you out of sight when he comes," Dottor Massimo said as he cut his food neatly in his plate. Scipio sulked. He played with his fork but took care not to attract attention of his father who seemed to be deep in thought.

_Rosa…hmm…I wonder what her surname is... I wonder how they must be doing at the Star Palace. I hope I can slip out tonight. Oh yes, I can. Father has this stupid visitor coming. That's enough to keep him busy anyways._

The scraping of the chair brought him back to earth. His father got out of his chair. He glanced at Scipio's plate.

"Why haven't you finished your dinner yet?!" he asked angrily.

Scipio looked at his father with a contemptuous look and said stubbornly, "I'm not hungry."

"Don't eat then!" his father said indifferently. He walked out of the dining room. Scipio stared at his cold dinner. He felt sick yet empty. Why did he father treat him like that? Couldn't he understand how much it hurt him? Scipio got up and walked out of the dining room towards his own bed room.

The room was large. A huge bed stood at one corner. Silk draping over it. A couch was at another end. It was a beautiful room. There was a huge wardrobe in front of the bed. A shiny and clean mirror stood in one corner. He had everything he wanted. He had riches, toys, nannies but he never had a friend. It felt so empty and lonely. Even his mother was never at home much, whenever she would come, she used to be tired and would retire to sleep and would go out to work early in the morning.

His father ever gave him a second glance. He wished he had someone to talk to. But now he had friends. Prosper, Bo, Riccio, Mosca and Hornet.

_Rosa…_

Scipio shook his head. Where did that thought come from? He looked around blankly for a moment. Then again he shook his head.

_What is wrong with me?_

He wondered what the other must be doing. He was to get ready for his next robbery. A smile suddenly graced his lips. He'd have to take those precious studded goblets from the attic. Nobody would even notice that it would be gone. He walked to his bed and flopped onto it. He sighed as his head sunk into the soft velvet pillow. He was tired. He didn't want to think about anything…he just wished he could have a better life…but he was still happy with the small family he had living in the Star Palace…

Scipio jerked his eyes open. His bedroom light was still switched on. He sighed and rubbed his eyes as he got up. He looked outside. It was still night. He looked at the small gold watch at his bedside table.

It had been an hour and three quarters that he had dozed off. He stretched and got up. Maybe his father's guest had arrived.

He opened his door and got out of the room, wanting to go for a walk. He walked down slowly down the marble staircase to the floor below him. He decided to talk a walk through the passage. He walked, deep in thought through the dimly yet beautifully lit passage.

"So, how are you going to get rid of her?"

"Kill her."

Scipio stopped. He started at the door which he passed. Did he just hear his father's voice? He cautiously put his ear to the door and listened intently.

"So, you're going to kill her?"

"Yes, Dottor, no way out. She has seen enough."

"But what happened?"

"Well, her father was bankrupt and then he refused to pay back. We had to kill him," the man spoke indifferently, "His wife threatened us that she'd call the police so we'd to kill her too. The bullet we shot hit the young boy too. We set the house on fire and encouraged the rumours of a gas leak and then we realised that the girl was missing. We searched for her and finally caught her. She was sent to Drew and Joanne who left no stone unturned in torturing her. Then she ran away. She knows about us and I don't want her babbling to everyone. My reputation is on stake."

A cold shiver ran through Scipio's spine. This man was talking about killings and torturing so casually.

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yes, look, that's her, second from the left. Those were her parents and brother."

"Oh, well, if you need any help-"

"Sure, Dottor, I'd contact you but now I need some men to track her down. Oh yes, I'm leaving this photo here."

"I'll send you the men tomorrow. I'll put this safely in my drawer. Now why don't we go to the veranda and have a nice hot cup of tea?" his father said as there was a creaking of the drawer being opened.

"Sure!"

Scipio's mind worked fast. He hid himself in a small dark niche beside the door. He prayed they won't see him. The door opened. Scipio pressed himself against the dark wall. He stood in the shadow, holding his breath. Two people stepped out. One was a burly old man with faded brown hair while the other was his father. His father closed the door without a second glance. The both of them made their way down the passage not aware of Scipio hiding near the door.

Scipio dashed inside his father's study. He went to the desk which was full of papers. His mind started racing fast. His father's friend was planning to kill someone -a girl- he had her photo. He opened the first drawer he saw. He didn't see any photo. He quickly closed it and opened the second one.

He saw it. He saw the photo. They had left it on the desk. He lifted it. There were 4 people in it. His eyes searched from the person second from left. The second from the left was a girl. She had a pale yet happy face and black hair…and huge brown eyes…just like…

"Rosa," Scipio whispered. His heart started pacing. They were…they were going to kill Rosa! His mind screamed at him but he stood there numbly. What was the connection between Rosa and the story?

He realised then that Prosper and the others had found Rosa in the snow…hurt. She had a nightmare about someone hitting her badly…

"Rosa, no," Scipio felt his heart sink. Why did he feel so bad for her? Ever since he had seen her, he couldn't stop thinking about her, wondering from where she had come or how she ended up with them. He couldn't take eyes off her face every time he saw her…

He…he had to warn her!

Scipio dashed to his room not caring if anyone would hear him. He pocketed the photo and jumped out of the balcony of his room as quietly as a cat and set out.

* * *

**Kept you hanging, eh:) Thank you for reading. Review please:) (if you want the next chapter!)**

**Miki Bidan**


	4. A Change Of Heart

**Hello everybody!**

**Long time, eh?? **

**Well, I had exams for like 3 weeks and on top of it…I couldn't even sit on the computer. Well, so, thanks for the reviews. They gave a sense of faith in my readers (whom I love! I love you all :) ).**

**Well, thanks to-**

**Joyfulangel319- hi, Angle, thanks for the review. Had fun talking to you :). Well, keep reading and reviewing.**

**Dreams of Ink- Thank you so much for the review. Well, it would be weird suddenly changing the format. Sure I'll check out your stories! **

**Unfaithful444- thanks for the review! Yeah, maybe it was easy to tell what they were talking about :).**

**ShadowWolfDagger- thanks for the review! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

_**A Change Of Heart.**_

Scipio's hair flew behind as the cold wind whipped his face. He had to get ran fast! He ran through the narrow winding dark alley. He almost bumped into a drunk tramp and didn't even stop to say a 'sorry'. He at last reached the 'STELLA'. Just as he was about to bang the door, he stopped.

Was he even sure that the girl was Rosa? And more over would Prosper and the others believe him? How would he explain them? He would have to tell them about his true identity. And more over, if he didn't tell them anything about himself, he'd need proof…

Scipio leaned against the stone wall, panting hard. His silk vest stuck to his sweaty body as he gasped for air. After a few minutes, he mustered up some courage and knocked on the door. He waited in silence. A few seconds passed, he knocked again. There wasn't any response. They must have been deep asleep. Scipio took a deep breath and thought deeply.

Maybe the girl wasn't Rosa after all! Yes, he was getting paranoid for no reason…but whoever she was…he felt really bad for her. He didn't even have his key to the Stella. He looked at his watch. It was late. He should be heading home now, or his father would notice his absence.

He walked down the street with the comforting thought of the girl not being Rosa. His heart suddenly started beating fast…he felt strange…like he had never felt before…

A strange feeling…a strange warmth took over him as he thought about Rosa…a comforting warmth…just like he had read in those fairytale books…when the prince fell in love with the young girl who had run away from the ball…

He smiled to himself and shook his head.

* * *

Hornet sat up again…did she really hear the knock on the door? Or was it in her dreams? She got up, swaying a bit. She was half sleepy. She made her way through the cold passage and towards the rusted wooden door. She had heard it twice. Though she wasn't sure if she had imagined it…

She opened the door slowly and peeped out.

Not a soul outside. She closed it and walked back, only thinking about the warmth of her bed which lay in the theatre. She was so tired. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I just finished my exams and my creativity isn't flowing out… :(**

**Reviews really help me in such cases. I really appreciate reviews! Please review…I'm so so so sorry for the short chapter. :( but I'm so tired after all that studying!! I feel so guilty but I just cant type anything... :(**

**Sorry**

**Buh bye then**

**Love you all!**

**Miki**


	5. A Shocking News!

**Hi, everyone!!**

**I'm here with chapter 5!!**

**Oh, yeah! Reviewers!**

**ShadowWolfDagger- thank you so much for the review! I really appreciate it! :) Keep reading and reviewing!**

**InkySubstance- thank you very much for the review! I really appreciate it! Well, yeah, I thought I'll make it a bit realistic, you know, like you hear the knock and you aren't sure whether someone's there and you are too sleepy to investigate!**

**Ok, on with the story!!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**A shocking news!**_

"Merry Christmas!!"

Bo cheered as Prosper and Mosca walked in with a number of wrapped gifts.

"Yaay, present!!" Bo cheered as Prosper put them down on the theatre floor. Each of them searched for their name on it. Rosa found hers with her name on it. It was wrapped in a cheap gift wrapping paper. Not that it mattered…she felt very happy indeed. Carefully peeling the gift wrap off, she eagerly took out her present.

She gasped. It was a pretty wood carving of a Gondola.

"This is beautiful!!" she exclaimed, "Did you make it, Mosca?"

Mosca nodded and blushed a bit.

"It's wonderful! Blimey! It's so…so…" she got lost in searching for words which would give justice to the happiness she felt. Mosca did look quite pleased with himself for the rest of the day.

Riccio went into squeals of delight as he unwrapped a new comic book. Bo got a small carved dinosaur.

Mosca was really good at wood carvings.

Hornet got a book she wanted for ages.

Prosper got a cheap pen set.

And Mosca got a chisel. (His old one was broken.)

It was not much but everybody loved their presents.

Secretly all of them were waiting for Christmas Dinner which consisted of a loaf of bread, sausages, some soup and pasta. In the end they used to celebrate with a cake.

Though it wasn't much, it was a time when everyone used to be happy and enjoy the food as though it were expensive. Sometimes Scipio used to bring expensive food to eat and they used to devour it hungrily…

* * *

Scipio avoided his father as much as he could the following day. Every time he passed his father he wondered

if whatever he heard was true. Sure his father was indifferent and cold but he never thought he would be cruel enough to agree for murder…

Scipio wondered what had made him stop telling the others last night. He wasn't even sure if it was Rosa… he wondered what to do…

This was getting confusing…

It was Christmas and Scipio loved Christmas very much. He loved the gifts he was given by his nannies. His father never bothered to even wish him on Christmas Eve but Scipio didn't mind. If his father had decided to act indifferent, Scipio had no problem with it. Scipio wandered through the gardens when he heard shouting. Inching closer to the house his ears strained for voices.

"Where is it??"

His father's voice rang through the room. Scipio peeped through the window. His father seemed to be talking on the phone and at the same time rummaging through his desk drawers. Scipio realised what he was looking for.

_The photograph._

"I'm sure I had kept it here!" he said, "Where the hell is it??"

Scipio listened intently feeling a weird satisfaction.

"Look, I'll call you as soon as I find it, ok?" Dottor Massimo said. He then put the phone down and banged the drawer inside the desk.

"Damn it!!"

Scipio felt an urge to laugh but he kept it to himself.

"ELISA!!" Dottor barked. A young maid opened the study door and peeped in.

"You called for me, sir?"

"Bring me some tea, now!" he barked. The young maid looked startled.

"S-si, sir!" she stumbled out of the study.

Scipio turned and started to walk away. He felt a strange satisfaction seeing his father so distress. His hand slipped into his pocket. The feel of the glossy surface of the photo made him feel important. He didn't feel like returning it to Dottor Massimo. He wandered through the garden thinking about a thousand things.

He would go to the Star Palace at night…

At night after dinner, he could always slip in the kitchen and take some food. He wished he could go and see them now but the maids would notice his absence…

He really wanted to go to the Stella…he wanted to check on the others…deep inside his heart another yearning lay. He didn't want to accept it but…Scipio wanted to go to Stella to see how Rosa was doing. She was so different…never loud and so absorbed into her own world but yet so polite and ready to help.

_A perfect angel,_ he thought.

"Young master Scipio?"

A maid came running into the garden.

"What, Elisa?"

Elisa wiped her forehead with her hand and said, "Sir Massimo wants to see you. He has called you immediately to his library."

Scipio nodded. "Thanks, Elisa."

He ran into the house up the staircase towards the library. Fear spread through his mind.

Had Dottor found out that Scipio had taken the photograph? Scipio prayed sincerely that he hadn't found out about this…

He knocked the door.

"Come in."

His father's gruff voice came through.

He entered and said, "You called for me, father?"

His father sat on a chair. The fire burned ferociously in the fireplace. The library was warm. It cast an eerie glow over his father's face. The curtains were drawn across the windows stopping the sunlight.

"Scipio," he said, "Look, now you've grown up."

_Yeah, it's the first time you even looked at me_, Scipio thought.

"I spoke to my brother who lives in Birmingham and I've decided to send you to England for higher studies," his father said matter-of-factly.

Scipio's mind went blank for a second.

"What?"

Dottor Massimo looked up angrily.

"I said I'm sending you to England for higher studies!"

"No!"

Scipio didn't mean to say it but it flew out of his mouth. Dottor Massimo looked angrier. "How dare you say no?! You've got to learn manners, boy! And don't you dare challenge me. I'm sending you to England so that you come back as a gentleman and not as some filthy teenager like you are now!" he barked.

Scipio looked dumbfounded at his father. He then looked down and replied with a meek, "Yes, father."

A thousand things went in his mind as he thought about what Dottor had said. If he was sent to England who would take care of Prosper, Bo, Hornet, Mosca, Riccio and…Rosa? They'd starve. They depended on him…

Scipio realised it was time he did something…but what? He raced to his room where he could spend some time by himself. This was getting worse…he really needed to sort it out…

For the first time in his life Scipio felt if he didn't do anything he was going to loose something precious in life…

* * *

**Miki- Scipio's in love! Scipio's in love!**

**Scipio- No, I'm not!**

**Miki- Yes, you are, sweetie!**

**Scipio- I tell you, I'm not in love!! You evil author!!**

**Miki- AHHH…you insulted me! Now, you die!! Muvahahahahaha**

**(Pulls out a gun)**

**Scipio- Noooooooooo…..she's after me! She's after me!!**

**Bo- Hey! Can I chase Scipio too?**

**Miki- Sure, darling!**

**Bo- Yaaaayy!! Bang! Bang!**

**Hornet- (Sweatdrops) Tune in for the next chapter! And review people! Bye bye!**

**Miki Bidan**


	6. Things heat up

**

* * *

**

Hey, everyone!

**I'm back with another chapter!!**

**Well, I had really lost all my inspiration and confidence a while ago but after receiving your reviews…I've started feeling better. :)**

**Thanks to-**

**ShadowWolfDagger- Thank you so much for the review! **

**joyfulangle319- (For Chapter 4)**

**Yeah, we should. Well, oh I'm sorry about that sentence. I was in a hurry as I posted it and I didn't want to read it (was too lazy! :P curse me!)**

**(For chapter 5) Well, I get what you are telling about. Yeah, even I think I should have placed the sentence that way! Thanks for pointing out!**

**Inkysusbtance- Yeah, that's true, it's not love yet! :) Maybe just a crush for now…let's see if it blossoms into a much deeper feeling!**

**nickJoffdaCHAIN- Yaay! New reviewer! –Gives cookies-**

**Thank you for the review!**

**So, on to chapter 6...**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Things heat up…**_

"Hey! Hedgehog! Come and help me here!"

Hornet's stern voice rang through the Stella. Riccio at once dropped his comic and rushed to help Hornet pick up the plates and place them on the table. Prosper had dragged the table from the storeroom to the theatre and a set of chairs were set around it.

"Yaay yaay for Christmas Dinner!" Bo cheered.

Rosa lit all the lamps around while Mosca arranged the food.

Rosa, Hornet and Prosper had spent the morning cleaning up the Stella. They put all the rugs properly in one place and threw all the rubbish that had accumulated over the last few weeks. They scrubbed the floor. (Bo in particular had fun in this activity…he kept slipping on the wet floor!)

At last the place looked clean and homely. Mosca had prepared some shelves for storing Hornet's books and Riccio's comics. Riccio had spent the morning reading comics and then (after being scolded by Hornet) he set the books and the comics properly on the shelves.

The Stella looked neater. The lamps lit up the place. The starry curtain shimmered in the light. It was a pretty sight.

A mouth watering smell of pasta, sausages and cheese wafted through the air. They waited eagerly to start the feast.

All of them sat at the table. Prosper cleared his throat. "Ok, so, guys, we'll start the feast!"

He said.

Riccio was the first one to reach out to the plate of sausages but before he could take them Rosa said suddenly, "Wait! Umm…isn't the Thief Lord joining us?"

"Scipio? Oh, you are right…we should wait for him!" Mosca said. Riccio groaned. "Oh, can I at least have a bite?!"

"Don't whine! Scipio has given us so much…the least we can do to return his favour is by waiting for him," Prosper said.

* * *

"Scipio! Walk straight! Don't slouch!"

Dottor Massimo's voice cracked like a whip. Scipio scowled and cursed under his breath.

_I hate him. I hate him. I hate him._

Scipio scowled all the way to the dining room. He didn't feel like having dinner with his father grumbling and taunting him each second. Scipio wanted to finish his dinner and escape to the Stella as soon as he could. This was getting unbearable…

Dottor, thankfully, finished his dinner without a second glance at Scipio who was to busy thinking to notice he was spilling food all over his napkin. A screech of the chair being dragged on the floor jerked Scipio out of his thoughts. Dottor got up, wiping his mouth.

"Go early to bed!" he barked as a way of saying 'goodnight'.

_He's really in a foul mood today. Ha! He doesn't know the photograph is right in this house with his own son!_

Scipio put his spoon down and listened intently. He heard his father's footsteps fade away. He got up and throwing his napkin away he ran off at top speed to his room. He looked at the watch and decided to wait till the maids went to sleep which wouldn't take long. He pulled out a book and opened a page and began reading.

He couldn't concentrate on it though…he put the book down and, feeling butterflies in his stomach; he got up and opened his door slightly. He listened for any noises. He felt nervous as he stepped outside. He walked on tip toe towards the staircase landing. He peeped down. Everything was dark.

"Ok, Betty, you can out away the plates now. All of you can go to sleep now!"

An elderly voice was carried up to his ears. The noise of plates being stacked and put away rang through the darkness. A small shaft of light feel in the hall as the maids opened the kitchen door. Scipio turned and ran back to his room.

His heart thudding against his chest, he put on his attire; his black cloak and boots.

Then he switched off the light of his room and opened the door cautiously. He tip toed out of the room. His boots didn't make a sound on the floor. Through the dark, he tip toed to the kitchen.

He hid behind a pillar. His ears strained for any sound of anyone being there.

_Not a sound…_

He grabbed some food and put it into a bag he had for himself. Then, slinging the bag over his shoulder, he walked out of the kitchen. He was about to escape out from the French windows but then stopped.

He had forgotten something…

_My mask…_

Scipio contemplated whether to run back to his room and grab his mask or to go on without a mask.

_You look cool with that mask, Scip!_

He remembered what Bo had comment a few days ago. He smirked. Then, cautiously, he climbed the stairs and walked through the dark passageway and climbed another flight of steps to reach his room. He grabbed his mask which lay on the bed.

He scurried down the stairs to the lower level of the house. He quietly walked through the passage though.

"Oh, in the Stella??"

Scipio stopped. It was his father's voice. It was coming from the study which was just two doors away. He inched closer to the study door.

"How did you find her? Oh, anyway, good for you! I'll call my men right away so that she cannot escape. How long will it take? Hello?? Hello??"

Dottor Massimo struggled to hear the crackled voice from the other line. Blood drained from Scipio's face.

The Stella?

Her?

Who else could it be?

Scipio's hear thudded against his ribs as he stood rooted to the spot.

"Yes, I'll be there with my men in half an hour!"

Scipio dashed from the door and towards the hall. He opened the French windows, not bothering to close them; he ran out and climbed the wall and jumped.

_I've to get there fast..._

Running through the cold and damp Venice streets, he reached the Stella at last. He banged the door with all his strength. He banged again and again till he heard someone on the other end.

Prosper opened the door surprised.

"Hey, Scip, we were just waitin-"

Scipio pushed his way through the door and into the theatre.

Prosper closed the door and followed him. The rest of the children looked up as Scipio entered. He held his chest as his breath came in shallow gasps.

"Rosa!" he gasped, "Where's Rosa??"

He looked around frantically. He spotted Rosa who was rooted to the spot. He ran to her.

"Rosa! Listen to me; you have to get out of here! You're in danger!" he said. Rosa stared, dumbfounded. Scipio turned to the others.

"All of you, too! Come on, we've to get out of here!" he yelled. Everyone suddenly realised what was happening.

There was a good deal of scrambling and gathering going on.

"FREEZE!"

Everyone stopped.

Footsteps rang through the theatre as a figure walked in the theatre…

Scipio gasped.

It was the man he had seen with his father that day…

And he had a gun in his hand…pointing towards them…

* * *

**Good? Lame? **

**Please review! They keep me going!**

**Miki Bidan**


	7. A horrible night

**Chapter 7**

**Hello, everyone!!!**

**Yes, I'm alive! Sorry, I have neglected this story but the last two years have been really difficult for me! School made my life a living hell! Okay, so I've got to thank the people who made it possible for me to write this chapter.**

_**Joyfulangel319- **_**Miss talking to you!! Thanks for the review!**

_**Pinkpears- **_**Sorry I didn't update soon enough!! Thanks for the review!**

_**ShadowWolfDagger-**_** They don't know about Scipio's dad yet!! Thanks for the review!**

_**nickJoffdaCHAIN**_**- Here's the update! Thanks for the review!**

_**alyssa- **_**Here's an update!! Thanks for the review!**

_**divinedragon7- **_**Thanks for the review!**

_**Arianna Makoto- **_**Somehow, your review made me write this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

* * *

Scipio stepped up in front of Rosa protectively. There was a small gasp from Bo and Hornet.

"W-who are you?" Riccio asked, trembling.

"Carlos," the man smirked, "The name's Carlos!"

Nobody moved as Carlos inspected the whole theater. Scipio heard Hornet whisper comforting words to Bo who was shivering in fear.

"What a pretty place you have here!" he said, his eyes scanning the starry curtain. Then his eyes turned to Rosa and he stopped, scrutinizing her. His eyes lit in recognition and he walked towards her. Scipio didn't move from in front of her. Carlos smacked Scipio out of the way with ease as he was huge and stronger than him.

Rosa flinched as Carlos grinned at her.

"My my, pretty lady," he said, "Rosa, isn't it? Come on, now. You and I have some business to settle."

With that he grabbed Rosa's hand. Rosa struggled but in vain, his iron grip was too strong…and harsh. Rosa's eyes began to fill with tears as he pulled her mercilessly, his hard flesh connecting with the pale, raw flesh of her wrist. But before he could pull her any further, there was a shout and Mosca launched himself at Carlos.

Rosa felt the grip loosen and she pulled her hand away from Carlos, who was trying to fend off Mosca. Prosper lifted up a heavy lamp from the table and smashed it into Carlos' back. The impact came as a surprise as Carlos let out a yell and toppled forward, on top of Mosca.

Mosca, however, was too fast, as he moved aside and let Carlos fall to the floor, his gun skidding away from his grasp. Scipio hollered the rest of them to run off but before they could even get their bearings, a gun shot rang throughout the theater.

Everybody froze in silence. Carlos got up, dusting himself as he grasped the second gun in his hand. He pointed the gun towards Bo who trembled in fright.

"Nobody moves!!" he shrieked, fuming uncontrollably.

It was silent. Nobody moved a muscle. They just stayed huddled together, their hearts thumping hard in fright.

"Now," Carlos breathed; his voice an octave low, "You come here." He pointed at Rosa who shuddered. She didn't know what to do. If she stayed there, her friend's lives would be endangered…but this man was going to kill her for sure…

Just as she was going to step forward she felt something warm close over her hand. Her head snapped to the side as she looked into Scipio's determined black eyes. He grasped her hand tight. He didn't want her to go.

He shook his head slowly...

"You are not going anywhere…" he whispered, low enough for Rosa to hear.

"ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?!"

Carlos' furious voice cracked through the still air like a whip. Everybody jumped in fright as Carlos launched forward, his hand swaying.

But before he could reach the little group, his hand knocked over a candlestick holder on the table. Everybody gasped as the burning candles toppled over the table onto the beautiful starry curtain.

At once the whole curtain went up in flame. Carlos screamed in pain as his hand burned. Prosper picked up Bo at once.

"We have to get out!!" Mosca yelled as the fiery curtain bellowed with intensity. All of them scrambled. Carlos was clutching his burnt arm, yelling in pain. Just as they stumbled into the passage, the last thing they saw was the hungry fire licking away at the seats. Scipio stopped and turned around.

"What are you doing?!" Riccio yelled as Scipio dashed back into the theater.

"I can't just leave that man there to die!" Scipio yelled over his shoulder as he disappeared into the theater.

"Scipio!!" Rosa yelled and moved to follow him but Hornet caught her arm.

"We can't, Rosa!! We have to get out of here!" she yelled over the commotion. Rosa felt her heart sinking terribly as she allowed herself to be pulled out of the scorching theater.

Once they stumbled out of the theater, they were surprised to find a horde of people outside.

"The police!" Mosca whispered. He was right as the police came running towards the children. One of the officers led them away, away from the Stella. They watched in horror as the smoke bellowed out of the windows.

They were pushed into a police boat.

"But Scipio-"

They were cut off before they could even complete the sentence. They couldn't believe it. Scipio was still inside…

They sat in silence as the boat bobbed slowly on the water. Bo was the first one to break down. He sobbed into Prosper's shirt as Prosper held him tight. Rosa tore her eyes away from the sight. She couldn't stand look at him. She felt tiny pinpricks behind her eyelids but she blinked them away furiously.

She didn't want to cry…not in front of everyone else.

Nobody spoke. Everybody was too stunned to speak.

"Scipio!" Bo wailed, "I want Scipio!! Prosper, bring him back!! Please!"

Prosper just held him tight. Just then, they heard someone clamber into the boat. They looked up to find a stern looking man in an impeccable suit staring at them.

He cleared his throat and spoke, "Where's Scipio?"

Hornet raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?"

Dottor Massimo looked away and spoke, "His father."

Everybody's eyes widened. Scipio had a father?

"No, you aren't!" Riccio spoke up, "He's an orphan! He doesn't have a father!"

"He does!" Dottor Massimo snapped back. At once, they others cowered in fright. He sighed and changed his tone at once. He sat down in front of them and said, "Tell me where he is."

"In the Stella," Rosa whispered.

Dottor's eyes widened.

"You mean…"

"Yes," Mosca nodded, "he's still inside with that Carlos guy."

Dottor hollered a cop who was standing close to the boat.

"Officer, Carlos is still in the theater, so is my son," he said, desperately, "Please save my son, officer!"

"Dottor, the fire fighters have come, they are trying their best!" the cop answered.

For the first time, Dottor felt his eyes heart sinking in despair.

_Scipio…_

**

* * *

**

Sorry it's short! But I want to keep the suspense!! Review and I'll update! I love this story but somehow I don't think I liked this chapter a lot. Well, I haven't written for like ages so this chapter might be lame!

**~Miki Bidan**


	8. Love in Venice

**So, this is the last chapter! First of all, thanks to those who reviewed.**

_**absy- **_***Scandalized look* OMG, that's evil!! But hey! Thanks for the review. It scared me so much I updated so soon! Look!**

_**divinedragon7-**_**Thanks for the review~~! **

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The sky was bright blue as they sat under a cherry tree at the edge of the orchard. The birds chirped in the distance as the clouds float aimlessly over their heads. He climbed the tree, his feet balancing his body on the gnarls and smiled at her. She looked up at him and laughed bright eyed when he shook a branch resulting in a shower of pink petals.

She hollered him to come down so that they could look at the beautiful blue sky together. He just shook his head mischievously before creating another shower of pink and pearl. She sat down, under the tree, enjoying the rustle of leaves and the silence of the wind.

* * *

Rosa opened her eyes. She got up slowly, looking around. She was surprised to find herself in an elaborate room with gold and silver all around. She rubbed her temples, feeling her head hurt. At once, her mind spun a couple of hours ago.

She was jerked out of her stupor at once as she struggled out of the mass of satin and silk cover her body from the cold. She opened the huge door slowly and peeped out. The whole grandeur of the place hit her at once and she felt shy and small. Just as she was going to close the door and retire back into a corner of the room she heard someone call her.

"Rosa!"

She turned to find Bo at the end of the corridor. Bo ran to her hugging her tight.

"Rosa! You are finally awake!!" he said not leaving her, "Come downstairs! All the others are having breakfast!"

He took her head and Rosa let herself be led through the maze of huge and ornate corridors. When they entered the huge dining room, she saw her friends at the table. Nobody had touched their breakfast even though it was something they couldn't have afforded with all their resources pooled together.

Prosper and Mosca stared at their empty plates in concentration as Riccio was sulking at the portrait right in front of him. Hornet just played with her cutlery. She looked up as Rosa entered and patted an empty seat next to her. Rosa sat next to her. There was silence as each of them was lost in his own thoughts.

Everybody looked up as the door opened and Dottor Massimo entered looking as though he had aged overnight. He was pale, his cheeks sunken and his eyes puffy. He looked at the untouched food and sighed.

"Eat something," he simply said, not knowing how to start a conversation. Nobody moved. All eyes looked at him. They wanted an answer…

"Scipio is my son," he said again, not sure of himself. For the first time in his life, Dottor was unsure of what to say. Otherwise, all his sentences had been thought over twice, thrice in his mind right to the last word before speaking out.

"Scipio is an orphan," Riccio stated simply.

Dottor controlled himself. He sat down in his chair, sighing heavily.

"Look, I don't know half of what's happening here and you don't know my side of the story so why don't we stop being so hostile and get things cleared up?" he said, trying to be diplomatic.

"We would like to know your side of the story first then," Prosper said his voice cold and firm.

The Dottor wiped his face with his handkerchief and nodded.

"Well, then, I shall tell you my side of the story," he said, "That man, Carlos, was a very good friend of mine. He was the one who helped when I was facing financial problems but he was also the cause of my wife's death."

Dottor paused and took a deep breath.

"He killed her," he said, trembling a bit, "He killed her because she knew of his evil intentions and he killed her before she could warn me. He made it look like a suicide…"

The Dottor took a small sip of water from his glass, trying to control his emotions.

"I knew there was no evidence against him. Then, when he told me about you," his eyes rested on Rosa momentarily, "I knew I could catch him red handed and finally avenge on my wife's death. That's why I helped him. But I never knew Scipio was involved in all of this. I never knew he'd get caught like this…"

With that, the Dottor trailed off, tears running down his cheeks.

"Did they find Scipio, Mister?" Bo's little voice rang through the silent dinning room.

Dottor shook harder as he shook his head.

The others felt their hearts sinking down in despair as they realized what must have happened. Rosa found herself clutching Hornet's hand tightly, as though trying to draw comfort from her touch. She knew she could never see Scipio again. Her heart shattered into a million pieces as tears fell from her eyes, staining the front of her shirt.

* * *

Twilight settled over the city as the sun sunk further into the ocean. Rosa sat in the balcony, looking out at the sky as stars began to appear far off in the distance. Her heart felt empty…she felt alone. Just like when she ran away from home.

Just like when her father was tortured and murdered right in front of her eyes. Her stomach gave a sick lurch as the past came tumbling down in her mind and tears began to cascade down her cheeks. She shook uncontrollably as more and more images of the past, of the present began to cloud her mind.

She buried her head in her hands as she swallowed sobs she could not control.

When she opened her eyes, it was dark and the moon was out. She rubbed her eyes. She realized she must have fallen asleep. Her body felt numb with cold and she lifted herself slowly from the stone cold floor. She swayed a bit for a moment as she looked at the eerily silent city in front of her.

Then, she had a strange urge to visit the STELLA again. She was sure it was nothing but a charred mess right now but somehow she knew that had been her home…where her heart always was. She slipped on her shoes and stumbled quietly through the dark and silent hallways.

The house was silent. Everybody was asleep. She reached the huge living room which overlooked the small garden.

She opened the French windows and hopped out of the house. She was surprised there were no alarms. Rich people often set up all kinds of alarms to guard their grounds but Dottor didn't have any! But she had no time to wait and brood over the fact.

She walked slowly down the garden, her feet sinking into the soft, damp grass. For a moment, she stopped to take in the captivating fragrance of the roses.

_Roses… _

They always reminded her of home.

She turned to see a cluster of white roses glowing in the tranquil night. Her fingers ghosted over the petals as she took in the scent, utterly captivated. For a moment she had forgotten about the world…

"Rosa?"

She whipped around, surprised. She saw a shadow in front of her. The clouds drifted apart as the silvery moonlight came cascading down the garden, filling it with a shiny glow. Rosa's heart stopped for a moment before her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Scipio?!"

She looked at him. He was pale and almost looked ghostly in the moonlight. She was sure she was hallucinating. He looked back at her serenely.

"Rosa," he whispered again, his voice being carried by the wind. Rosa stepped forward, unable to believe her eyes. She reached out to touch him. To make sure he's real and not some cruel trick of the light.

But then she stopped mid way. Her heart thumped fast. She wasn't sure. If this was a dream, she would wake up with her heart shattered into a thousand pieces. She was scared…she didn't want this to be a dream. _She didn't want this to be a dream…_

Scipio stepped forward suddenly and pulled her into a tight embrace. Her eyes widened at the solid contact. Her heart thumped rapidly through her chest at the joy. This wasn't a dream! This was real!!

"I'm so glad you are fine," he whispered, holding her tight as if scared to let her go.

Rosa buried her head in his shoulder, trying to stop her tears. She just nodded.

When Scipio pulled away, she looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Where were you?" she asked, her voice hoarse with emotion.

Scipio looked away for a moment and then spoke, "I'm sorry. I escaped from the fire unhurt but I couldn't bring myself to face you all since I realized what must have happened. I'm a coward, Rosa. I know everybody must hate me for what I did and that they're glad I'm dead."

Rosa shook her head.

"No!" she exclaimed at once, "Nobody hates you! They're just confused and upset! Scipio, you should talk to them! They'll be happy to see you! Even your father!!"

Scipio looked at her with doubtful eyes before she pulled him towards the mansion. When they entered through the open window, Scipio felt a sense of foreboding go through him.

"Who's there?"

A small voice rang out through the silence.

"Bo?!" Rosa exclaimed.

"Rosa!!" Bo ran towards her, not noticing Scipio who stood just behind her, "Rosa!! I had this weird urge to visit the STELLA! Do you want to come with me?"

Rosa kneeled down to Bo and ruffled his hair.

"Sure, but first look who we have here!"

Bo turned and looked at Scipio. For a moment, his eyes widened and then he squealed.

"SCIPIO!"

He jumped on Scipio hugging him as if his life depended on it. Scipio smiled as he hugged Bo back. Bo's squeal was loud, loud enough to wake the whole house up.

Sure enough, Prosper came running into the hallway.

"Bo? Are you here, Bo? Why did you scream?"

And he stopped and stared. He couldn't believe it.

"Scip?"

He asked cautiously as though scared whether it was really him or not.

"How are you, Prosper?" Scipio asked, beaming.

Prosper was grinning widely as he ran to Scipio, punching him the shoulder.

"Where were you, idiot?! We were so worried!" he said.

Before they knew it, the commotion had woken the others up and they were having a group hug.

They living room fell silent as Dottor entered, grumpy from being woken up so abruptly in the middle of the night. He stopped when he saw Scipio. He rubbed his eyes and blinked twice as thought to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.

"Scipio?! It's really you?" he asked slowly.

Scipio beamed.

"Yes, father," he replied, "How have you been?"

* * *

**How was it? I hope you loved it! Well, somehow I'm not the type to give happy endings. (It's because of my evil sadistic mind!) But I couldn't help but give it a happy ending! :)**

**And I didn't have the time to proofread it, so if I have made any mistakes, feel free to whack me with a mallet or give me cookies…your choice really!**

**Okay…why do I have a feeling that the ending is lame?? (T_T)**

**But, anyway, review please!! (^_^)v**

**~Miki Bidan**


	9. Epilogue

**Well, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed and increased my confidence!**

**Thanks to—**

_**pinkpears**_

_**me**_

_**Lee Pyro**_

_**joyfulangel319**_

_**JanieEvangeline**_

_**Bella**_

_**TheDarklingChild**_

_**Moonlover97**_

_**ShadowWolfDagger**_

_**nickJoffdaCHAIN**_

_**alyssa**_

_**divinedragon7**_

_**Arianna Mitoko**_

_**absy**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Epilogue**_

The sky was bright blue as they sat under a cherry tree at the edge of the orchard. The birds chirped in the distance as the clouds floated aimlessly over their heads. He climbed the tree, his feet balancing his body on the gnarls and smiled at her. She looked up at him and laughed bright eyed when he shook a branch resulting in a shower of pink petals.

She hollered him to come down so that they could look at the beautiful blue sky together. He just shook his head mischievously before creating another shower of pink and pearl. She sat down, under the tree, enjoying the rustle of leaves and the silence of the wind.

He climbed down the tree, plopping himself down next to her. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back taking her hand and entwining their fingers together gently.

The soft wind blew over the orchard, the leaves swaying in a rhythm to the music of the birds and the hum of the wind among the branches.

They looked up at the crisscross network of leaves and sunlight as the shafts of rays poured gold over their bodies. The tranquility of the chirping on the birds mingling with the silent whispers of the wind lulled the harshness of the world to sleep.

As Scipio leaned down to place a kiss on Rosa's cheek, for the first time in years, Rosa felt truly loved…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the whole story! Please review and tell me!**

**~Miki Bidan**


End file.
